Jealousy
by pheonixphire
Summary: [Oneshot] Jealousy irritates even the most cold hearted people, as Sasuke is about to find out when he sees Sakura kissing Naruto. [SasuSaku]


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+

Pairings: SasuSaku

Summery: Jealousy irritates even the most cold hearted people, as Sasuke is about to find out when he sees Sakura kissing Naruto.

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

Sasuke woke up early that day. He glanced at the clock, 6:00. He sighed. 

It was a new day, which only meant five things. Fan girls, training, fan girls, missions, oh, and did I mention? Fan girls. Sasuke hated fan girls. They annoyed the heck out of him.

Sasuke sighed again. He jumped out of bed, when to the bathroom, changed, and walked to his kitchen.

He opened the fridge door and looked for something to eat. He pulled out a tomato sandwich and a carton of milk. Soon he finished eating and cleared the table. He pulled on his sandals and ran out of his apartment. _I forgot my kunai! _He raced back inside. He looked around and found the kunai pouch in the corner.

He ran back out and turned down the street, only to find a mob of fan girls stampeding toward him. _SHIT! _He thought. _Since when was my fan club this freaking huge? _The mob was only a few meters away from the front of his apartment. He ran down the street in the opposite direction and ducked into a dark alley.

"SASUKE? WHERE ARE YOU?" the mob screamed. Their scream echoed throughout Konoha. Sasuke jumped onto the roofs. _They won't be able to follow me now_, he thought. _They aren't ninjas. _The mob spotted him and started to scream again. About one third of the mob also jumped up onto the roofs. _SHIT!_

After several sharp turns, three well-laid traps, and some basic camouflage jutsu, Sasuke was able to escape the grasps of the mob of fan girls.

"Damn, that took longer than expected," he said to himself. He ran toward his team's meeting place. He arrived a few minutes later. He looked around. No one was there.

* * *

Sakura yawned. She jumped out of her pale pink bed and raced toward her bathroom. After pulling her red dress, she raced to her kitchen. 

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," she called to her parents. They smiled at her. Her mom placed a pile of blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk in front of her. "Thanks," she said and started to eat. After she finished, she pulled on her sandals and ran out the door. "Bye!" she called to her parents.

After a few minutes of walking, Sakura saw Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" she called.

Naruto looked up from stuffing his face with ramen. "Hey, Sakura!"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Sakura. What?" Naruto asked, looking up. She smiled and started to whisper into his ear.

* * *

Sasuke looked around, then at his clock. 7:30. _Hmm, they should be here by now, well Sakura at least. _He looked around again. He had heard a twig cracking and someone giggling. He saw a flash of pink and yellow.

* * *

"Ready?" Sakura whispered. Naruto smiled and nodded. They ran by where Sasuke was standing, making sure to crack the twigs on the ground. Sakura giggled.

* * *

Sasuke walked over quietly toward the clearing where he heard the sound. _What is going on? Is Sakura okay? _He jumped on to a tree branch to better the see the clearing ahead.

* * *

"Okay, now!" Sakura whispered. Naruto grinned and kissed Sakura.

* * *

_What the heck? Why is Sakura kissing Naruto? I thought she liked me! _

"What the heck!" Sasuke yelled, irritably. _Wait what? Why do I care?_

_**Because you like her, you idiot.**_

_Who the heck are you?_

_**Guess.**_

_I don't have time for this. _

_**Whatever, I'm your inner self. WOOO fear me!**_

…

_**Yeah okay, well, you like her, which is why you're feeling "jealous" of Naruto duh, you imbecile.**_

_What did you call me?_

_**IM-BE-CILE Would you like me to repeat that?**_

_Shut up._

_**You shut up.**_

_No, you!_

_**Sakura's kissing Naruto, remember?**_

_Oh yeah…_

"Naruto get off her, she's mine!" Sasuke said, angrily. _Mine? Where did that come from? _

"Since when was she yours?" Naruto smirked at him.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I thought you didn't like me," Sakura said. She smiled at Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura, I thought I didn't like you," Sasuke started.

"Thought?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I thought. But I guess I finally realized, I do like you, a lot," Sasuke said.

"Whatever," Naruto said, "She's mine now."

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke jumped down from the tree, forming hand seals.

His two teammates looked at him, and started to crack up.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke looked at them.

The two continued laughing.

"So, Sasuke, do you like me or not?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah, I do like you," Sasuke said.

"Well, then, I guess it worked huh?" Sakura said. "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome," Naruto replied, from between laughs. He stood up, and walked out of the clearing, leaving the two alone.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. He looked slightly irritated. No, I lied, he was furious.

"Well…" Sakura said.

* * *

"_Naruto?" Sakura asked._

"_Hm?" he replied._

"_Can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked._

"_Sure, Sakura. What?" Naruto asked, looking up. She smiled and started to whisper into his ear. _

_"Well, I want to find out for sure if Sasuke likes me or not," Sakura said. "So, I thought if we pretended to be together, if he likes me, he would get jealous, and…"_

_Naruto smiled, "Got it, let's go!"

* * *

_

Sakura grinned.

"So, Sasuke," she said. "You love me, huh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted, "I do."

Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, saying, "Well, I love you too."

* * *

Well, there you have it, another one shot. Hope you liked it. Haha, evil Sakura tricking poor Sasuke, ah, well, everything turned out well in the end. Please review. Thank you all! -pheonixphire

* * *


End file.
